Mi corazon en los brazos del consuelo equibocado
by yuki mas
Summary: Tras dos semanas desde la salida de Miladi de París , D Artagnan en mal estado se dirigé con sus tres amigos a una misón donde no solo sentira que ellos no le quieren ni les importa si no además enviara por fin una respuesta a la carta que Miladi le dejo antes de irse de Paris preguntandole si queria unirse a ella. ¿Qué pasará a partir de entonces?


Capitulo 1: Comienzo.

D`Artagnan andaba por las frías calles de París ya entrada la noche dirigiéndose a la posada donde vivía desde que le hicieron mosquetero tras haber rechazado la invitación de sus tres amigos: Athos, Aramis y a veces se preguntaba por qué no había aceptado, desde luego viviría mejor que como vivía ahora, pero siempre esa vocecita en su cabeza le daba la respuesta…."porque ya eres bastante problema para ellos". Así que él sonreía como siempre y fingía que no pasaba nada. Que no le molestaba tener que levantarse más pronto que los demás y acostarse más tarde que los demás debido a la distancia del lugar. Que no le dolía la dura cama donde dormía, ni que llevaba varios días, ya antes de que se acabará lo de Miladi y el Cardenal, sin comer nada mas un trozo de pan al desayuno y a la cena.

Suspiro cuando vio el cartel de la posada y seguidamente entró. A pesar de la falta de dinero y rica comida del lugar, el sitio era un lugar hospitalario y amigable. De hecho D`Artagnan no había tardado en volverse amigo de la anciana mujer que dirigía el lugar ni de los hombres y mujeres, y algunos niños, que habitaban en el lugar.

-"D`Artagnan, hijo. Estas helado!"-exclamo la amable mujer de pelo gris corto, ojos azules y de baja estatura de setenta años dueña del lugar, mirando al joven mosquetero preocupada.

El Gascón sonrió a la amable mujer sabiendo de antemano que eso era verdad pero cuando esta le ofreció tener mantas de más para calentarse y no enfermar, el se negó. Los niños de cinco años a penas con una camisa y un pantalón las necesitaban más que él.

La anciana beso la mejilla del joven, cosa que hizo que D`Artagnan tuviera que bajar la cabeza para ello, y le deseo buenas noches. Tras hacer lo mismo el joven de dieciocho, pero que mintió a todos diciendo tener veinte, años se fue a su habitación y tras ponerse unas ropas viejas que le quedaban grandes, pero que le servían de pijama, se fue a dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

D`Artagnan ya vestido con todo, excepto su sombrero que nunca usaba y su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo donde se encontró con una mujer hermosa de cuarenta años más o menos de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como la misma esmeralda, su piel pálida y su estatura normal la completaban. La mujer sonrió al joven cuando este se sentó enfrente de ella.

-"Buenos días, Charles."-dijo con voz amable la mujer pasándole un poco de comida al joven quien, como casi todas las mañanas que ocurría esto, se negó amablemente y cogió un simple trozo de pan antes de decir.

-"Buenos días, señorita Putts."-respondió antes de cada uno comer su propia comida.

Al acabar el joven mosquetero se despidió de la amable mujer listo para irse, pero antes subió a su habitación a por su chaqueta haciendo que al bajar se encontrara con uno de los niños que habitaban allí. Tenía el pelo rubio claro, largo y enredado con unos ojos azul oscuro y la piel morena. No tenía más de seis años.

-"He, Andréu."-saludó el chico al pequeño rubio quien se giró a verle y tras preguntarle si se iba ya, le abrazo.

El más reciente de los mosqueteros del Rey no dudo en devolver el abrazo al niño mientras le respondía que si, exactamente ya se iba. Ambos se separaron y tras despedirse del pequeño D`Artagnan se fue.

_**Cinco horas más tarde…**_

Mientras Athos iba a hablar con el capitán Treville sobre una nueva misión que les iban a mandar, D´Artagnan se apoyó en un poste sintiendo los ojos pesados y el cuerpo más cansado de lo normal dejándole claro su falta de y Porthos hablaban animadamente a dos metros delante suya y mientras los veía D`Artagnan no podía dejar de preguntarse si notarían su estado o si Athos lo hacia. Por mucho que quisiera pensar que no lo notaban sabia que, como menos, Athos era capaz de detectar los signos de "malos hábitos" y se habría dado cuenta. Lo que le hacía preguntarse si se preguntaban por él.

Una parte de él le decía que dejara de pensar tonterías, claramente se preocupaban por él, pero otra parte (la que iba ganando) le decía que no se engañara pensando cosas que no existían.

Y esos últimos pensamientos siempre le llevaban a recordar la carta que Miladi le había dejado, sin que sus amigos lo supieran, tras irse de París invitándole a unirse a ella, una vez más. Solo que esta vez sin el Cardenal.

Y por eso se preocupaba demás, pues su anterior pensamiento le hacía plantearse el aceptar su propuesta.

Pero entonces Athos volvió de hablar con Treville interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la charla de Aramis y Porthos.

-"Tenemos una misión."-anuncio serio, frio y estoico. Como siempre.-"Debemos llevar una carta del Rey a un antiguo amigo suyo. Partimos en media hora."-informo antes de darse la vuelta siendo seguido casi por instinto por sus dos amigos antes de que el cuarto de ellos se diera cuenta de que se iban y les siguiera.

Sin que D`Artagnan se diera cuenta Athos lo miro de reojo, preocupado.

Continuara…

Espero os gustara. Si dejáis reviews lo continuo aunque solo sean dos.

Besos.


End file.
